Dragon Knights Scrapbook
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: Moments that we cherish, moments that bring smiles to our faces, moments that we never wish to forget, forever captured, forever remembered. A collection of one - shots, ranging from humor to romance.
1. Doodles

A/N: My first dragon knights fic! Yay! This is going to be a collection of dragon knights one-shots. I'm starting off with one of the cutest couples in DK-Ru/Feeg! Please review and send me some ideas-they don't have to have couples just any idea that you think would make a good one –shot. Thanks!

Title: Doodles

Summary: Ruwalk draws some interesting pictures on his report and Alfeegi sees.

Pairings: Ruwalk/Alfeegi

Warnings: none-just some unrequited love between two individuals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or any of the characters, sadly.

"KAI-STERN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!", Alfeegi screeched as he ran down the hall. Kai-stern had yet again gone over budget on one of his trips, So Alfeegi was on a rampage. But as he was running, he saw something that made him screech to a stop. Looking into the open office, he saw Ruwalk asleep on his desk- his head on his arms and two toned hair spilling over his arms onto the desk. But that wasn't what surprised Alfeegi, Ruwalk was always falling asleep while pretending to work. No, it was the fact that it looked like he had actually been working that surprised Alfeegi. There was a pile of papers under his arms and a pen dangling forgotten between his fingers.

Alfeegi walked closer, until he was standing right next to Ruwalk. Then he bent down to see how much work Ruwalk had actually done. Once he took a good look, a blush worked its way across his face, contrasting with his bright aqua hair. Yes, Ruwalk had done a decent amount of work but that's not all he had done. All over the papers, covering everything, were doodles-doodles of him. Alfeegi's face covered every avaible space, showing a variety of expressions-from anger to happiness, even sleeping! Wait, Ruwalk's seen him sleeping!? Speaking of sleeping ', he thought,Ruwalk looks so cute when he's asleep.' "Argh, Alfeegi get those nasty thoughts out of your head,"he exclaimed while trying to quell his rapidly darkening blush. "You do not have a crush on your fellow officer, you do not have a crush on your fellow officer," he kept repeating to himself.

A sound startled him out of his panic. Oh god!', he thought,Ruwalk's waking up!' With that thought, he turned and ran from the room as fast as he could.

Ruwalk leaned back and stretched his arms out behind him while yawning. "Ah", he said,"such a refreshing nap." He looked down at his desk, a light blush forming on his face. Argh, I can't believe I left those out in the open', he thought frantically as he shoved the papers into a drawer. If Alfeegi saw these he'd kill me, I mean it's not like he has feelings for me too-right?

* * *

Awwww! Aren't they cute. They both have feelings for the other yet won't admit it. Anyways please review and remember to send ideas.


	2. Rainy Day Fun

A/N: I finally got around to updating this. I do have a few ideas but I would really love it if people would review and give me requests-it would make it much more challenging and fun for me and hopefully my readers! I am also hoping to improve my writing abilities with this so please review. Thank you!

Title: Rainy Day Fun

Summary: Ruwalk and Rath ruin Alfeegi's perfect day.

Pairings: None

Warnings: Just some Alfeegi teasing.

Alfeegi sat at his desk reading over some reports. Despite the fact it was raining out and had been for many days Alfeegi felt as if the sun were smiling down on him. It was nice and quiet and peaceful, something very rare indeed for the Dragon Castle. Kai-stern was on a trip so he didn't have to worry about him, and Ruwalk and Rath hadn't been seen all day, and for once Lykouleon was actually acting like a proper Dragon Lord. He let out a relaxed sigh, he really did feel great.

Just then he felt something smack into his head. He reached up and tentatively felt his head afraid of what he would find. When he looked at his hand and saw the mud dripping down it he began to splutter, too angry to get any words out. When he felt another mud ball whack him on the other side of his head, he turned towards the open window ready to give the culprit hell. He let a frustrated scream and leapt out of the window to give chase.

As the second mud ball hit the intended target, a round of raucous laughter erupted from behind a patch of bushes. Ruwalk and Rath were laughing so hard that tears were leaking down their faces. The laughter stopped abruptly though when they heard a scream coming from the window that sent waves of fear coursing through their bodies. The two looked at each other and through mutual understanding, began to run for their lives.

Did you like? I hope so. Remember to read and review, thank you!


	3. The Great Escape

A/N: I finally got around to updating this story. Sorry to all my readers for taking so long, I just had no inspiration until now.

* * *

Title: The Great Escape

Summary: Now we know who Rath takes after ^ ^

Pairings: None

Warnings: None

He shoved off the covers and slipped out of bed. He crept across the floor, his feet padding softly on the smooth surface and pushed open the heavy oak door, cringing as it squeaked. He waited a moment to see if anybody noticed. When it was safe, he crept forward again, making his way down the halls.

As he neared the large double doors that led outside, he once again stopped and looked around making sure nobody followed him. He reached up, standing on the tips of his toes, grabbing the doorknob and pushed open the heavy door to reveal the courtyard.

With a triumphant cheer, he marched confidently forward, heading for the giant iron gates that led to the outside world. He adjusted the pack that was slung across his shoulders and checked to make sure his sword was at his side.

As he neared the gate, a hand came out of nowhere and caught the collar of his shirt, preventing him from going any further.

"Lykouleon, where are you going?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please read and review and if you have any ideas that you want me to write, please tell me them!


	4. Welcome Home

A/N: Wow, I actually updated fast, you should be proud of me. I wrote this during my Chemistry class, sometimes I get the greatest inspiration during the most tedious lectures.

Title: Welcome Home

Summary: Kai-stern receives a warm welcome when he arrives at the castle.

Pairings: Perhaps some slight Rath/Kai-stern if you really look close.

Warnings: Hyperactive Rath.

* * *

Kai-stern kept his ears open as he neared the large gates leading to the castle, it was quiet.

Halfway up the courtyard, still quiet.

Almost to the front door, amazingly still quiet.

He opened the door and the only warning he got was a low whooshing sound and a loud squeal of 'Kai-stern!' before he had his arms full of Rath.

"But he was just in his room two seconds ago!" said Cernozura wonderingly.

Rath just grinned from Kai-stern's arms.

* * *

Just a (hopefully) cute Rath and Kai-stern drabble. Remember, if you have any ideas I'll gladly take them. Read and review, thanks!


	5. Demons!

A/N: Another chapter! I am on a roll with this story, three chapters within a week!

Title: Demons!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: A hilarious moment during the knight's travels during the first and second books.

Pairings: none

Warnings: just the usual 'Rune beats up Rath and Thatz for being annoying.'

* * *

Rath, Rune, and Thatz were walking down a forest path. They were on a mission for the Dragon Lord and this was the fastest route to where they needed to go. All of a sudden, there was a noise from behind a bush.

"Aha! A demon!" exclaimed Rath.

Before Thatz or Rune had time to react, Rath had already leapt into the bushes with his sword. A few seconds later after quite a bit of rustling and a loud squeal, Rath came out from behind the bushes with his sword in one hand and a dead squirrel dangling from the other.

"Not a demon," said Rath dejectedly, dropping the squirrel to the ground.

"Rath," growled Rune, walking forward to grab Rath's shirt, nearly choking the boy. "You and you're obsession with demons are wasting time! We're on a mission – we can't get sidetracked!"

"Hey, anyone want fried squirrel?" interrupted Thatz, sitting in front of a campfire with the squirrel roasting on a spit. Rune let go of Rath and turned towards Thatz, several veins popping on his forehead.

"THATZ!!!!!!" he screamed, whipping out his sword and chasing after his fellow knight.

* * *

I hope you liked! Please review, I would like to know that people are reading this story, thanks!


	6. Tetheus the Closet Perv

A/N: I just randomly came up with this and decided it would work in DK Scrapbook.

* * *

Title: Tetheus the Closet Perv

Summary: Tetheus and Raseleane show their true colors.

Pairings: Implied Alfeegi/Ruwalk

Warnings: Umm, pervy Tetheus?

* * *

A knock sounded on Tetheus's door, which after an affirmation opened to reveal Lady Raseleane.

"I have something to ask you, Tetheus," she said with a mischievous smile.

"What is it my queen?" he asked.

"Do you know where my video camera is? I can't for the life of me remember where I put it."

"I believe Kai-stern borrowed it for his trip last time, I would have thought he would have returned it," stated Tetheus.

"Thank you, I'll go find him now," said Raseleane.

"May I ask what you need it for?" he asked casually.

"Oh Alfeegi's alone with Ruwalk again, if you know what I mean," she said with a grin and a wink.

"Hmm, just make sure I get a copy of the video…for security purposes."

"Of course."

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't come up with a better title ^ ^;

And yes, Tetheus is secretly a pervert xD


End file.
